Memories
by glazedover
Summary: RanKen. Ken is insane. That's all you need to know. Broken down Ran, crying Omi, chainsmoking Youji. Please read and Review!


Hi everyone! I thought I'd try to write a RanKen fic just for fun, but just to clarify, I do not support any form of Shonen-Ai. Heh. AHHHH don't kill me if you read this, a.m. I know, I know. if you like this, please review.. I know it's a little short, but I try. Jin- thanks for reading for me and keep writing! You ROCK!  
  
Again, Aya took out Omi's letters and read and re-read them, vainly trying to assure himself that Ken was in no danger, that he could not be at all that sick. Over the year he had been in America, supervising his sister's studies, nothing had happened, he had maintained his relationship with Ken, but now- this had to happen. Omi usually contacted him by phone, Aya was sure he wasn't telling him the whole truth. Letters just weren't the genki kid's style. He looked out of the window, violet eyes soft with concern. I'm coming Ken.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aya walked slowly up the stairs of the Koneko, searching for signs, any signs of his teammates. As he approached Ken's room, his footsteps grew quicker, tired and travel-stained as he was.  
  
He heard Ken laugh as he reached the door and his heart was filled with warmth. That laugh, the one that always brought a smile to his face. At the same time, relief flooded over him; Ken was laughing, he must be a great deal better. Allowing himself a small smile, he pushed the door open.  
  
But no. It was not what he had expected to see: the doctor, Omi and Youji, all grouped about the bed, where lay his beloved Ken, tossing about and raving in the wildest delirium. Now, he was shrieking with fear, now laughing an unnatural, hysterical laugh, and so changed that no one could have recognized him. The once rosy face was so thin, the beautiful chocolate hair all gone, shaved off, the eyes sunken deep in his head, and their soft light changed to the glare of insanity. Could it be Ken? His own Ken? He could scarcely believe it and a sickening feeling of horror and remorse crept over him.  
  
No one seemed aware of his entrance, for all eyes were fixed upon the sufferer. But as he drew near the bed, with a heart too full for speech, Ken's eye fell upon him and with a wild shriek of mortal terror, he drew back, crying out, " Get him away from me, save me! He's here to kill me!" and he looked at him with a countenance so full of fear and horror that the doctor hastily took him by the arm to lead him away.  
  
" Aya-kun." Omi whispered, glassy blue eyes misted over with tears. Aya resisted the doctor's efforts.  
  
" Ken, it's me, Aya, don't you remember?" his voice was low and hoarse, full of shock and emotion¸ as he bent over Ken and tried to take his hand. But he snatched it away and hid under the covers, shuddering with fear.  
  
Aya groaned aloud and no longer resisted the doctor's efforts to lead him from the room. " I'm very sorry, Fujimiya-san. It is the delirium of the fever," the doctor answered, in answer to Aya's agonised look of enquiry. " He will recover his reason-if he lives." The last words were added in a lower, quicker tone of fear. Aya let the last scraps of his nonchalant mask fade away and covered his face with a groan of agony.  
  
" Doctor, is there no hope at all?" he asked, in a barely audible whisper.  
  
" Fujimiya-san, I will tell you precisely what I think. I have never known one with such low chances of recovery. You must prepare yourself for the worst." Aya looked up, his face so pale, so haggard, so grief-stricken that it had become in the last few moments.  
  
" I am sorry." At this, Aya turned abruptly and headed towards his room, shutting himself up there to give way to his bitter grief and remorse, where no other human eye could see him. For hours, he paced backwards and forward, weeping in such mental agony as he had never known before.  
  
" Aya-kun." Omi entered the room noiselessly, usually cheerful face tearstained. Aya tried desperately to put the cold mask in place once again, to become the cold assassin that he was, but failed miserably.  
  
" You didn't tell me." Aya said in a hollow, broken voice. He needed Ken, Ken was the very centre of his life, the reason he kept on living.  
  
" Aya-kun," the tears in Omi's eyes spilled over. "I'm sorry! I-I wanted to but I couldn't. Youji-kun didn't want to either, so,"  
  
" He doesn't want to see me." Aya's eyes were dreamy. " He can't remember me."  
  
" No! No Aya-kun! Every day, I sit by the bed and watch him. He cries out to you all the time, he needs you so bad! It's just. the fever, he can't recognise you. The doctor. the doctor said that you can see him, just.just don't let him see you. It might make him worse." Omi's voice broke. Neither of them wanted to face the harsh reality. Ken could die.  
  
"Go out Omi." Aya turned and faced the wall. " I just want to be alone." Choking on his tears, Omi nodded slowly and left Aya to his own thoughts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
WAHHHHH.. I didn't want to be mean, but I AM mean.* Flees from all the RanKen fans.* I really hope you guys like this. Review! Must review! E-mail me if you have other comments. P.S. I DO give out brownies to people who review. 


End file.
